


Ink My Skin With Your Name

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, TattooArtist!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay, mate? You don’t have to do this y’know?” Zayn asks concerned.</p><p>“No, no - I want to,” Liam says quickly, straightening himself out and staring with more determination than before. “Just a bit nervous I guess.” </p><p>Zayn smiles at him, tries to make the look as comforting as possible. It’s not that hard either because there’s something about Liam that’s very approachable, something that makes Zayn want to make sure he’s always okay. “Totally normal, but don’t worry. I’ve got you, yeah? I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt a pinch.” </p><p>Liam nods again, closing his eyes as Zayn starts to move toward him. “Yeah, I trust you.” </p><p>--</p><p>Or five times Liam gets tattooed by Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink My Skin With Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [Nicole](livewhilewereforeveryoung.tumblr.com) who prompted this story. I was reading over your message yesterday and realized I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> I do not own One Direction, and everything here is completely fictional. Title is from "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran because they were the first lyrics about tattoos that I could think of.

  
**01.**  
   
Zayn thinks that if he has to ink another butterfly or daisy or chinese character he’s actually going to cry. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting when he started his internship, but it wasn’t this. No, it definitely wasn’t simple designs he could do in his sleep and manning the register and mopping the floors.  
   
He’s cleaning up in the back when Ed walks through the curtains and tells him there’s a client for him. Zayn eyes him warily, mumbling something about “fucking flowers and butterflies I swear,” and Ed just laughs, pushing him up front to the counter.  
   
Zayn stops when he gets to the front of the store because oh. There’s a guy standing there and he’s all broad shoulders that taper down to narrow hips and the softest brown eyes Zayn’s ever seen. He’s running a hand nervously over his buzzed hair, biting down nervously on his plump bottom lip, and fuck Zayn really wants to climb him like a tree.  
   
The guy doesn’t notice Zayn at first, is too busy whispering quickly to his friend who reminds Zayn sort of of a pixie - small and curvy with a sharp face and sharper grin. There’s a bit of fringe peeking out from the beanie low on his head and his right arm is covered in an array of tattoos that look more like doodles than anything else. The ink works for him though, Zayn thinks.  
   
“Can I help you, mate?” Zayn asks, clearing his throat,  
   
“Yes you can,” says the pixie boy turning his attention to Zayn and ignoring the pout his friend is sending him, “my friend Liam here would like to get his first tattoo today.”  
   
“Is that so?” Zayn asks, smiling warmly. He can’t help but run his eyes up and down Liam’s body, and his grin grows when he notices the slight flush in Liam’s cheeks. “Would you like to look at some designs? Or do you have something in mind already?”  
   
Liam fumbles for something in his pocket and brings out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Zayn. “Been uh, wanting to get this. On my ankle. Louis’s got one too,” he explains, motioning towards his friend.  
   
Zayn raises his eyebrow, looking at the sketch. It’s just a screw, something small that shouldn’t take too long, and he’s a bit disappointed that it’s not something more intricate. But, well, at least it’s not another fucking butterfly.  
   
Liam’s back to biting his lip, fists wringing the bottom of his t-shirt and stretching it out unnecessarily. Louis’s ribbing him gently, trying to make him laugh, and it seems to be working. Zayn can see the lines in his face relax a fraction.  
   
“Yeah, this looks good. Should be a quick job,” Zayn says finally, folding the paper back up and putting it in his pocket.  
   
Louis pushes Liam forward and he lets out a nervous laugh as he follows Zayn behind the curtain. Zayn goes through the prep smoothly, having done it who knows how many times before. Liam’s sitting stiffly in his seat, eyes darting between the designs mounted on the wall and Zayn going through his familiar motions.  
   
When the needle starts to whir, Liam jumps in shock, slightly shrinking back from Zayn. He’s staring at the machine with large eyes and his skin is suddenly paler than before.  
   
“You okay, mate? You don’t have to do this y’know?” Zayn asks concerned. He’s seen this of course - people who come in thinking they want to get inked but then freak out at the last minute.  
   
“No, no - I want to,” Liam says quickly, straightening himself out and staring with more determination than before. “Just a bit nervous I guess.”  
   
Zayn smiles at him, tries to make the look as comforting as possible. It’s not that hard either because there’s something about Liam that’s very approachable, something that makes Zayn want to make sure he’s always okay. “Totally normal, but don’t worry. I’ve got you, yeah? I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt a pinch.”  
   
Liam nods again, closing his eyes as Zayn starts to move toward him. “Yeah, I trust you.”  
   
It’s a bit difficult at first, because Liam won’t sit totally still, but soon Zayn’s got a strong grip on his ankle, keeping him tethered. Zayn keeps up a steady flow of conversation, trying to keep Liam as relaxed as possible. By the time he’s finished, the stiffness in Liam’s broad shoulders has lessened considerably, and he’s laughing loudly at some stupid comment Zayn’s made about the last Batman movie.  
   
“Well, all done here,” Zayn says, cracking the muscles in his back as he straightens. “Wasn’t too bad, right?”  
   
Liam smiles wide, apples of his cheeks pressed up and eyes crinkling. It’s the cutest thing Zayn’s ever seen. “Only because you’re so fantastic. Thanks so much, Zayn.”  
   
“Just doing my job,” Zayn shrugs, suddenly shy because of the admiration clear on Liam’s face. “You ever want to get another you come back to me, got it? I’ll take care of you.”  
   
“I definitely will,” Liam agrees with another smile that leaves Zayn breathless for days.  
   
 **02.**  
   
Liam does come back a few weeks later, greeting Zayn with a shy smile and a request to get the words “Only time will tell…” tattooed across his wrist. Zayn leads him to the back, trying in vain to hold back his own grin that refuses to wane in Liam’s presence.  
   
Like last time, Liam jumps a little when Zayn starts up the machine, but he’s a bit less twitchy now, barely moving when the needle meets skin.  
   
“I’m a bit afraid of needles,” Liam mumbles, wincing a bit when the point goes over bone.  
   
“I never would’ve guessed,” Zayn replies, smiling cheekily with his tongue pressed against his teeth.  
   
Liam rolls his eyes as Zayn wipes away some of the excess ink before moving onto the next letter.  
   
“Why’d you decide to do this then? If you’re afraid?” Zayn asks, concentrating on filling in the characters on Liam’s wrist, successfully avoiding his eyes.  
   
“I’ve always wanted one,” Liam says, and Zayn looks up for a second to see him shrug. “Just. Was scared. Louis kept pushing me to do it, and then I came here for the screw and it really wasn’t that bad, so I thought why not get another one, right?”  
   
Zayn nods in understanding, remembers how scared he was the first time he got his own tattoo. It was a thrill too though, the buzzing and the pain and the adrenaline and the endorphins and the smell of the ink and just everything. He understands fully why Liam would fall in love with the feeling.  
   
“Are you scared of anything?” Liam asks, and Zayn ducks his head further to hide the blush creeping through his face.  
   
“Lots of things,” he answers, concentrating fully on the ink and Liam’s skin.  
   
“Like?”  
   
Zayn’s silent for a second, and when he looks up briefly, it’s to see Liam staring at him round, ernest eyes. Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever been looked at with such sincerity.  
   
“Um, well. Heights, large bodies of water - I can’t swim - thunderstorms, the dark, dancing in public -”  
   
“Dancing in public? Does that really count as a fear?” Liam asks, his whole body shaking with laughter.  
   
Zayn grips his wrist tightly, trying to keep it still so he doesn’t mess up his work. “Look, mate, I can’t dance for shit alright? It’s like a serious problem. I would be mortified if I ever had to do it in from of a crowd or summat,” he scowls.  
   
“Okay, okay. Fair enough,” Liam replies, finally calming down a little under Zayn’s glare. “It’s just cute I guess. I wasn’t expecting that.”  
   
“I’ll give you fucking cute -” Zayn mumbles under his breath, pulling just slightly on Liam’s wrist to bring it closer to him. He’s determined to make sure that Liam doesn’t know the effect that comment has on him. How it makes him feel all hot around the collar and how it makes his heart skip a beat like that blood Olly Murs song that Niall’s always singing.  
   
Liam giggles again. “I could teach you, y’know?”  
   
“Teach me what?”  
   
“To dance obviously. I consider myself quite the expert,” Liam says, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously when Zayn trains his gaze on him.  
   
Zayn can’t help but laugh, lifting the needle from Liam’s skin so he doesn’t mess up the ink just when he’s almost done. “Is that so?”  
   
“Is that a yes then?” Liam grins, and Zayn refuses to be believe that he’s flirting with him at that moment.  
   
“We’ll see,” Zayn replies, putting the finishing touches on the ellipses and pointedly not thinking about the way that Liam beams at him in response.  
   
 **03.**  
   
It’s a while until Liam comes in again, and Zayn sometimes finds himself at the counter, hoping to see a pair of broad shoulders and friendly eyes crinkled in a smile walk through the door when the bell above it rings.  
   
He’s been keeping himself right busy though, trying his hardest not to think about Liam and his gentle smiles and smooth skin that Zayn wants to mark with more than just ink. Ed’s been giving him better clients, more intricate and difficult projects that keep him thoroughly occupied, and Zayn’s glad. This is what he loves, what he’s been wanting to do for a long long time and he’s finally getting chances to prove himself.  
   
When Liam does return, it’s after Zayn’s had a very long day. He’d just finished a project he’s been working on for a couple days with a young girl who’d wanted an intricate sunset across the small of her back. It’s the most difficult thing Zayn’s ever inked and he’s exhausted both mentally and physically.  
   
Zayn’s at the counter not long before closing when the bell chimes, and he’s got half a mind to tell whoever it is that they’re closing early. When he notices it’s Liam though, Zayn feels a little bit of his tension in him ebbing away and he replaces the frown on his face with a soft smile.  
   
“I know it’s late, but do you have time for one last appointment?” Liam asks, smiling a bit sheepishly and running his hands through his hair. It’s growing a bit longer now in the middle like a mini fauxhawk, and Zayn wonders briefly what kind of noises Liam would make if he pulled the short strands with his fingers.  
   
Zayn pushes the thoughts away quickly though, and walks back past the curtain, knowing that Liam will follow him through.  
   
Liam shows him the design - the words “'Everything I ever wanted, but nothing that I'll ever need” in swirling script - and Zayn smiles appreciatively, noting how intricate the text is compared to the last couple of tattoos Liam’s gotten.  
   
“What’s it mean? If you don’t mind sharing of course,” Zayn asks, adding the last part because he’s gotten clients with personal stories behind their designs that they are reluctant to share with anyone.  
   
Liam barely flinches when Zayn starts up the machine, and he doesn’t move at all when the needle meets the skin of his forearm. “Well, you know the first time I came in here with Louis? I didn’t just come in because I thought it was time to overcome my fear of needles.”  
   
“Is that so?”  
   
Liam nods, and Zayn can feel the way his eyes are trained on the way his practiced hands move across Liam’s skin. “I’d just broken up with my girlfriend actually. We’d been going out for a long while, and I was gutted. A right sorry mess really.”  
   
“Oh,” Zayn says, gaze completely focused on the ink seeping into Liam’s pores. He tries to mask his disappointment because if Liam’s just getting over a break-up he’s probably not thinking of Zayn at all. He should’ve realized someone like Liam wasn’t interested in him like that.  
   
“Yeah,” Liam continues, and Zayn’s pretty sure he hasn’t noticed any change in Zayn’s demeanor, “shaved my head, got myself some new clothes. Decided to get a tattoo also. I’ve had a lot of time to think since then though, and that’s where the quote comes in I guess. Like I’ve got everything I need right? I’ve got my family and I’ve got Louis and all my other friends and that’s more than I could ask for right? So it’s like that girl, she was what I thought I wanted, but she wasn’t what I needed. Does that make sense?”  
   
Zayn nods, because he gets it, he really does. He thinks about his own family and of Ed and Niall and he understands what it means to have everything he needs. He pauses a little to glance at Liam though, to take in the slope of his nose and the curve of his cheeks and the sharpness of his jaw. Zayn barely knows him, but he thinks about how in some ways, Liam might be all that he’s ever wanted, and that thought scares him a little.  
   
“It makes perfect sense, Liam,” he finally says, voice a bit tight.  
   
Silence falls between the two of them, broken only by the hum of the machine held in Zayn’s grip.  
   
“You know, there was something that I didn’t think I wanted or needed though,” Liam says after a while, and Zayn looks up at him curiously.  
   
“What’s that then?”  
   
Liam grins, a bit shy but somehow a bit cheeky and it’s a look that makes Zayn’s heart flutter unnaturally. “Didn’t realize I would ever want or need my own personal tattoo artist to satisfy all my tattoo whims. I’m gonna end up looking like Louis if I keep coming here.”  
   
“Well, luckily I know of a few good removal places if need be,” Zayn laughs, the squeezing he was feeling in his chest subsiding a little. It’s so easy to be around Liam, to laugh with him. Nothing has ever come as naturally to Zayn, not even tattooing.  
   
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Liam grins, and Zayn smiles too, ducking his head and getting lost in the feeling of the ink and the machine and Liam’s skin.  
   
 **04.**  
   
The fourth tattoo Liam gets is of four chevron arrows down his right forearm. When Zayn asks about them he just shrugs sort of sheepishly saying, “Dunno really. Just like the idea of them I guess. Harry picked ‘em out.”  
   
“Who’s Harry?” Zayn asks, starting on the first arrow, closest to Liam’s elbow. They’re big and chunky, and Zayn knows they’ll need some time to color in. He doesn’t seem to mind even though it’s nearing closing.  
   
“One of my best mates. Also Louis’s boyfriend. He’s got some sick tattoos as well. Very gangster. But then again, he’s got a few unfortunate ones also. Got a huge butterfly or somethin’ across his stomach the other day. Don’t really know what he was thinking.”  
   
“Wait, Harry Styles?” Zayn asks. “He comes in here all the time. I remember Ed working on that not that long ago.”  
   
“Yeah, that’s him. He was the one that recommended this place to me actually,” Liam nods. “He said the staff was very talented.”  
   
“Yeah Ed’s a genius - never seen anyone like him to be honest. Sorry you got stuck with me instead,” Zayn says, wiping away the extra ink gently.  
   
Liam’s biting nervously on the corner of his lip, something he hasn’t done since that first day he walked in all fidgety and high-strung. His cheeks are tinged just slightly, and Zayn can’t tell if it’s from the pain of the needle or something else entirely, but he’s guessing it’s the former because he can’t even begin to think what the latter might mean. “Think I got pretty lucky, actually. I’m really glad I met you, Zayn.”  
   
Zayn takes a moment, tries to lose himself in the hum of the machine and match his erratic heartbeat to the smooth movements of the needle. It’s not working though, and finally he mumbles out, “Why? ‘M not anything special.”  
   
“You’re special to me,” Liam says, and there’s no denying that the deepening flush in his cheeks is from what he’s saying. “You’re so easy to talk to Zayn, and I’m so glad you’ve like been there for me I guess, just to listen to me ramble on about stupid stuff like Batman and uni and Louis. I know we don’t really know each other all that well, but it’s like, I can’t imagine my life without you now y’know?”  
   
Zayn’s all flushed too, can feel his face heating up and his palms getting sweaty inside his latex gloves. He’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too wide and fuck. Fuck Liam for being so sweet and sincere and fuck Liam for making him feel these things he shouldn’t. And just. Fuck.  
   
“Was that really weird? I’m sorry if I just made things super awkward,” Liam groans after Zayn’s been silent for a while, collecting his thoughts.  
   
“No,” Zayn chuckles, “just a bit to process, Liam. Trying to like make sense of what you just said because it doesn’t really all compute for me.”  
   
“Shouldn’t be too hard understand,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “Basically I just think you’re pretty gangster, and I want to thank you for being pretty gangster even though you didn’t need to be.”  
   
“Thanks for clearing that up,” Zayn replies, words dripping with sarcasm as he finishes up the final touches on the first arrow.  
   
“I’ve been told by many that I have a way with words,” Liam says, winking at Zayn ridiculously. “And you, Zayn, have quite the way with your hands.”  
   
Zayn raises an eyebrow at that, making Liam turn red and laugh nervously, “I just mean that the tattoo looks great. All of them that you’ve done so far do. You’re so bloody good at this.”  
   
“I can teach you,” Zayn jokes, mimicking Liam’s words from before.  
   
“Teach me what?”  
   
“How to do tattoos. ‘S not all that hard honestly,” Zayn shrugs. He thinks Liam might enjoy it, the rush and the power that comes with etching something so permanent into someone’s skin. Zayn thinks he would let Liam ink something into him - something small but still just as permanent and still just as Liam.  
   
“Oh no, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Liam laughs. “But those dancing lessons are still on the table if you want them.”  
   
“The day I get the needle in your hand is the day you get me to dance.”  
   
Zayn’s obviously joking, tone light and not at all serious, but Liam is looking at him, curious and calculating. “Okay then. I’m keeping this in mind, Zayn. Don’t you dare back out on me. I’m gonna get rid of that fear of dancing if it’s the last thing I do. It’s only fair considering how you’ve pretty much single-handedly gotten rid of my fear of needles.”  
   
Zayn nods, swallowing thickly as he concentrates on the black ink flowing from the tip of the needle and marking Liam’s skin. “Yeah, okay Liam. You have my word.”  
   
 **05.**  
   
Zayn gets his biggest project the day that Liam comes in for his fifth tattoo. It’s the chance he’s been waiting for - the opportunity to finally prove himself and show Ed what he’s capable of. He’s slowly been getting bigger and bigger projects because they’ve hired a new kid that’s been taking the small tasks he used to get, but this could be it for Zayn. This could be his moment to make a name for himself.  
   
He’s studying the design carefully, and fuck is it beautiful. It’s intricate and detailed and because of that, so very daunting. He’s itching to ink it, but he’s scared also. One slip-up and he’s back to doing tramp stamps the rest of his life. Just as he’s about to meet the client in the back, Liam walks in, looking infinitely more beautiful than any design Zayn’s ever seen with his wide smile and warm eyes.  
   
“Are you busy?” Liam asks a bit nervously, eyeing the design in Zayn’s hand, and Zayn pushes it to the side.  
   
“No, just looking at something for another client,” Zayn smiles, and he can see Liam visibly relax.  
   
This might be a moment to prove himself, but Zayn’s pretty sure the moment will come again. There’s something about Liam that captivates him, draws him in, leaves him buzzing like the needle held in hands. Zayn hasn’t seen Liam in weeks, and he’s been itching to feel his skin under his fingertips again.  
   
“Got time for me then?” Liam says, approaching the counter slowly.  
   
“Always got time for you,” Zayn replies, and his heart definitely does not stutter at the way Liam is beaming that crinkly-eyed smile at him.  
   
Liam walks to the back, behind the curtain, and Zayn finds Ed before joining him. He tells Ed that he’s not ready for such a big project, and Ed raises an eyebrow in confusion until he sees Liam and then there’s a knowing look spreading across his face. “Don’t worry about it, bro. You’ll get other chances.”  
   
Zayn grins in relief and goes to join Liam after thanking Ed repeatedly.  
   
“So, what’d you come in for today?” Zayn asks, setting his work station up.  
   
“Um, well, I actually don’t have anything particular in mind. Knew I wanted something, but wasn’t sure what y’know. Was thinking maybe you could choose?” Liam says a bit sheepishly.  
   
“That’s a lot of responsibility to put on me innit? What if I choose something absolutely shit?” Zayn jokes.  
   
“Nah, I trust you,” Liam grins, and now those words weigh heavy in Zayn's chest in a way they didn't the first time Liam had said them.  
   
Zayn swallows nervously and nods. The truth is, he’s thought about this a lot - what patterns and colors would look good against Liam’s skin. What lines would compliment the natural lines and figures of his body and he’d decided on the perfect one not long ago, had wanted to suggest it to Liam for forever but had no idea how to.  
   
Zayn goes through the prep almost mechanically, and it’s not long before he’s setting the point of the needle to the inside of Liam’s right arm, tangent to the arrows. Liam watches curiously, making quips about the things it could be, and Zayn nearly messes up when Liam jokes about how he’ll be seriously pissed if Zayn ends up tattooing a giant dick on him.  
   
When he’s putting the final touches on, clearing the excess ink, and turning off the machine, Zayn looks up to find Liam staring down with wide eyes.  
   
“It’s perfect,” he breathes out, fingers ghosting over the dark lines of the feather inked dark into his skin now. “Fuck, Zayn. Really. It’s amazing.”  
   
Zayn can feel the heat in his face, but he smiles through it shyly, ducking his head down just slightly. “Guessing you like it then?”  
   
“Yeah, love it. Best one yet.”  
   
Zayn wraps Liam’s arm carefully, and leads him out front to the counter. He can feel Liam’s gaze on him as he puts Liam’s money in the register, and surely enough, when he looks up, Liam’s staring at him intently.  
   
“So, do I have to come back for another tattoo, or is it okay for me to ask you out on a date now?” Liam asks, reaching over the counter and grabbing Zayn’s hand in his.  
   
Zayn gapes at their joined hands, caught completely off-guard. “What?” he stutters out.  
   
“Are you really surprised?” Liam says, rolling his eyes. He squeezes Zayn’s hand and pulls on it gently until he’s leaning over the counter and they’re almost brushing noses. Zayn can feel Liam’s hot breath against his mouth and it’s absolutely dizzying. “I really need to work on my flirting then because I thought I was being pretty obvious.”  
   
Zayn’s about to reply, but Liam throws him off-balance again, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough and leaves Zayn aching for more.  
   
Liam leans back, and he’s blushing, suddenly shy and nervous again. “Was that okay?”  
   
“Yeah, fuck Liam that was so okay,” Zayn says, moving in for another kiss that Liam is grinning through the whole time.  
   
“Is that a yes to the date then?” Liam asks when they part.  
   
“That is definitely a hundred percent a yes.”


End file.
